Love is a Battlefield
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: Hidan can't get his partner Kakuzu out of his thoughts or make his heart stop pounding every time he thinks about him. In desperation he turns to other members of the Akatsuki, only to make things worse...rated M for stong YAOI scenes and swearing.ch12 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, a new story!!!! I've actually been working on this one for a couple months now, but just now decided to post it here and on DeviantArt x3 I hope you guys enjoy my first KakuzuxHidan! Please review afterwards! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!**

**1**

Sometimes I hate this place…these people…everything makes me want to scream. I take that back, all the time this place and these people get on my nerves…no wonder why I have such a foul mouth…

I ask myself all the time what I stay here for…I guess it's because of him…surprisingly enough. He irritates me more then the others, but I can't stay away from him…he is my partner yeah, but I guess there's more to it than that.

It doesn't make sense to me either, but I can't stop thinking about it. The worst thing is, it's starting to mess with me; I haven't been able to focus or sleep in I don't know how long, and it's starting to really piss me off.

"Fuck this emo shit…" I threw open the door and headed towards the bathroom where, hopefully, I could take my mind off of things in a nice relaxing shower.

I waited for the water to heat up then got in and just stood there. The water felt good on my shoulders and back, which I hadn't noticed until now that both were extremely sore.

After awhile, the heat started to get to me, so I sat down, bringing my right leg up and laid the other flat and stared at the water rushing past me down the drain. It wasn't long before my thoughts turned back to him and I cursed silently at myself, but went back to thinking about him anyways.

"What the hell are you doing just sitting there? You're wasting water" I never heard the door open, or the shower curtain being open, but there he stood glaring down at me with those two colored eyes of his.

I bent my head back so the water ran over my head and closed my eyes, putting my fingers through my hair. "I'm thinking; is that such a crime?"

"What could you possibly be thinking of for almost an hour? I think you should get out now before the water log in your head becomes permanent" He said, reaching into the tub and turning the knobs off. As I opened my eyes, I caught his gaze drift down towards my legs and waist, which made me smirk coolly.

"Want a better look?" I spread my legs a bit, which made his eyebrow twitch and looked away. Feeling more confident, and a bit cocky, I stood up slowly, trying my best to pose in such a way that he wouldn't help but look at.

"Hand me a towel?" He grabbed one and threw it at me without looking, smacking me dead in the face. I dried my hair and stepped out of the tub, wrapping the towel around my waist and looked at my partner more seriously.

"What's the matter with you Hidan? You've been acting really strange for quite sometime now" I looked everywhere but his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I…don't know. Wish I did so I can get some sleep and stop worrying about it…"

"Perhaps I should ask Leader-sama for a new mission or two; maybe the fresh air will help you"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I need; to go on an important mission with my head still in a fog and mess it all up"

Kakuzu took a half step towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have to do something about this. I can't have you jeopardize this organization and my life," he then headed towards the door, and turned his head back towards me "maybe you just need to get laid" he laughed in his throat and closed the door behind him.

I stood there blinking a few times before smirking to myself at the thought of what he just said.

"Maybe I do…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It's time now for a bit of a crack pairing that I must admit…is interesting. Just read to find out! Sorry to everyone who doesn't like this part; but it plays a HUGE helping hand in the later parts! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS USED!!!!**

**2**

"Hey, Itachi; can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at me with a slight confused look, but stood up from the couch anyways.

"Of course" He followed me outside to the deck, where I closed the door behind us and leaned up against the railing looking out at the backyard covered in darkness.

"Might as well be blunt and get this over with. Are you gay?"

"Yes, I am" He said in his usual flat tone.

"Good, then you won't mind doing me a favor then…?" He shifted his weight and was silent for a moment.

"Like what, exactly?" My turn for the silence. I can't believe I was going to say this, let alone think it.

"It's just, I'm sick of all of this pent up frustration and desire, ya know? I need to get it out somehow, and well, you're the only one around here that I can go to. If Konan wasn't with the leader-bitch I'd ask her, but I can't" I bit my lip waiting for his reply.

"When did you want to do this?" My heart skipped a couple beats as he said that, and I suddenly got a bit nervous.

"Tonight, if it's ok with you…"

"It's perfectly fine with me; just so long as you're comfortable with it"

I let out a sigh. "I just need to see something…like hell I'm comfortable with it…lets just get this over with" We went back inside and headed towards where the rooms where and stopped.

"How bout your room? I think we'd have a lot more privacy there" I didn't trust being in my room and having him walk in; how the fuck would I explain that?!

Itachi just nodded and walked towards his room and opened the door, waiting for me to walk in. I took a deep breath and entered defeatedly…here goes my dignity.

I stopped by the bed unsure of what to do next and looked around. It just occurred to me that I've never stepped foot inside his room. I guess I was half expecting some posters of boy bands plastered on every inch of the walls, but I was wrong.

"Is there anything you don't want me to do?" He asked, taking a couple steps towards me.

"Don't…kiss me on the lips. Anywhere else is fine"

"All right then" He closed the gap between us, and laid his hand on the top part of my shoulder, pushing me back on the bed. I watched as he knelt on the floor in front of me, and reached up for my zipper, pulling it down without a moment's hesitation.

"You sure do work fast"

"You're the one who just wanted to get this over with, right?" He shot me a wicked little glance and smirk as he unbuttoned the button of my jeans.

"Yeah, but---" Before I could finish my sentence, his hand had found its way into my boxers, slowly teasing me with those slender hands of his.

"You might want to lean back" I did as I was told, and that's when I felt it; his hand, the warmth of his mouth, the familiar beating and skipping of my heart…was I actually enjoying this? I barely knew him, yet here we were on his bed with him doing things to me that I've never felt before…

I looked down and watched him as he continued; dear Jashin, he's so gorgeous…why the hell haven't I done this before? I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping tighter as the seconds ticked by.

After a few minutes he looked up smirking and breathing shallowly. He then began to stand slowly, kissing his way up my chest until he reached my neck where he lingered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Now we're getting to the good stuff! X3 What are doing reading this, there's yaoi happening down below!!!! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!

**3**

Itachi moved his tongue up and down my neck so slowly that I couldn't take it anymore, and pulled him on top of me so that we landed on the bed.

"Do you want to fuck me?" My eyes grew wide as I tried to steady my breathing.

"F-fuck you? How in the name of Jashin does that work?" He laughed in his chest as he sat up in my lap straddling me and took his overshirt off.

"Why don't I just show you?" He undid his pants and gave me a seductive little look, which enticed me all the more further. He then took his mesh shirt and started to lift it slowly, flexing his muscles the higher he pulled. Once it was over his head, he threw it just as sexily off in a corner, then he shook his head slightly making his hair bounce around his face, making him look more like an angel.

I smirked as I felt the desire rise within me more, and pounced on top of him so that I was now on top. I pulled his pants down so fast that I might have ripped them, but I didn't care, nor did he.

I attacked his neck with needy kisses as I tried to pull his boxers down. After a minute they were off, and he then started to undress me just as fast.

In a matter of almost seconds we were both completely nude and holding each other closely, kissing each other where we could reach in hot needy kisses.

My left hand grabbed his hair and the back of his head while my right hand started to wander his body, cautiously going lower and lower until it finally dared upon his lower waist, where it stopped.

"Go ahead, touch me anywhere" his voice came out in breathless rasps that sent shivers up and down my spine. I rolled on top of him and let my hand go farther down, increasing his breathing and movement.

He arched his back as I wrapped my hand around his length, and let out a low moan as I began to tighten and untighten my grip.

He began to buck his hips trying to go faster, but I enjoyed the torturing speed I was maintaining, and seeing the look of pleasure on his face.

"Hidan…" he grabbed the bed sheets still bucking his hips "please, stop this torture" He moaned loudly, sending more shivers up my back. At this, I took my left hand from his head, and pressed two fingers against his mouth forcing him to open them.

He sucked my fingers hungrily, passionately swirling his tongue around their entirety. Once I thought the job was done I pulled them from his mouth and smirked down at him as I slowly trailed them down his body.

I stopped for a moment to take him in before I carefully placed them at his entrance, unsure if he would really want this or not.

"Don't stop! Please, fuck me!" He moaned almost begging. I slipped one finger in slowly and stopped a moment so he could adjust himself before I continued.

I alternated pumping and fingering, going a bit faster at each new pass, making his moans increase and his movements more wild. I added another finger and bent down to take his length in my mouth, driving him even crazier.

After a few minutes the desire was too intense, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I withdrew my fingers and took my other hand from him.

Itachi looked up at me with pleading eyes, not sure of what was going on.

"I…I've never done this part before…I'm kind of nervous"

"It's all right; here, I'll help" He sat up and put his left hand on my back, and took my length in the other, slowly bringing me forward so that I was now above him.

"Just remember to go slow and take it easy; it hurts the first time" He drew me even closer so that I was now at his entrance and laid back down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!

**4**

"All right, but let me know if it gets too painful" He nodded yes and stared at me hungrily. I closed my eyes and took a breath in and slowly entered him, feeling my heart begin to race even more.

I heard him let out a few painful moans, and stopped a few moments before I continued in. As he adjusted himself I took in the feeling of everything that was going on, feeling as though time itself had stopped so I could enjoy everything more enhanced.

"I'm ready" He said breathlessly as he positioned himself in a better angle. I began to pump in and out slowly, increasing the speed only when I thought he could handle it all right.

"Fa-faster" Seeing his body go wild with desire made my entire body shiver, and I happily increased my speed, along with the sounds of his moans. He gripped the bed sheets even tighter until they worked themselves off of the bed, making me happy to see that I could please him this much.

"Hi..da..n.." Those moans were driving me wild. I closed my eyes and thrusted as fast as I could, but then something happened. I saw…him…my partner in my minds' eye fully unclothed and laying right where Itachi was, hearing moans of pleasure come from those sewn lips.

I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life. I kept my eyes closed and watched myself thrust into him and hearing him moan my name over and over again. I felt myself coming closer to exploding and tried to pick up my pace, gripping the bed underneath me.

"Aahh.. ohhh.. yes, Hidan" Every moan he made turned into his voice in my head, and fueled me on even more. I was so close now that it almost hurt, so I bent down and held him close to me, digging my nails into his shoulders so tightly I almost made him bleed.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, driving me deeper into him. I again saw him in my mind doing this to me, feeling his stitched body against mine, his dark brown hair in my face, those muscles flexing and relaxing against me.

Why was I seeing these sort of things of him in my head? I never have before, so why now? The more I concentrated on Itachi beneath me, the more it turned into Kakuzu and slightly frustrated me.

"Right there!" He tightened his grip on my body, and I knew I found the right spot. I angled myself to hit that spot every time, and his moans got the loudest they had ever been.

Within a few moments I came, exploding inside of him with a force I've never felt before.

"Hi-dan…"

"Kuzu" I opened my eyes immediately as I realized that I actually said his name, and looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

"Kuzu?" Itachi asked questioningly. I blinked a few times, feeling my cheeks begin to redden.

"I…it's not what you-"

"I get it now" He…smiled…?

"What?" He chuckled as he laid back down on the bed and looked at me with a soft smile.

"You wanted to see if you were or not; that's why you came to me, right?"

"Were what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"If you like him, or more…" A wicked little smirk played out on his face, signaling that he knew more then he was telling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Let's take things down a notch this chapter, shall we? What?! It can't have yaoi all the time! Lawlz…I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!

**5**

A few hours later I found myself back in my room pacing and thinking about all of the events that had just played out. Did that all really just happen? Or, did I imagine the whole thing, right down to Kakuzu's moans…?

I had to get out of here and clear my head, so I walked back out to the living room and flopped down on the couch, hoping that the TV could distract me.

"Everything all right, un?" Deidara was sitting on the left side of the couch, and I hadn't noticed him until he spoke. I wanted to tell him it was none of his fucking business, and to get the hell out of my face, but I didn't.

"Ya…I've just been thinking about something that's been troubling me…"

"Oh? Perhaps I could help you out?"

"It's…" Just then Itachi walked into the room with a towel up to his head drying his hair, and stopped when he saw me; flashing a small smirk and a wink before he walked back to his room. I shifted in my place, avoiding Deidara's questioning glance.

"It's stupid…" I got up to leave but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the couch with him.

"Did something happen between you and Itachi, un?"

"Ya, but that's not what's really bothering me" His eyes widen as he got a little closer to me.

"How did you know you fell in love with Sasori…?" He blinked a few hundred times before he looked down and stared at the floor blushing.

"Well…I couldn't stop thinking about him for days, and I started acting so stupid around him, like a giddy school girl with a crush…"

"Acting stupid? Like how?" My heart sped up a bit.

"Every time he came around, my heart would beat so fast, and I became very nervous to the point where I'd blush and my palms would start to get all sweaty…Sometimes I couldn't even speak right and stuttered all over the place until it drove him so crazy that he told me to never speak again…" He looked away again, blushing slightly.

"How did you know it was love…?" I felt my pulse quicken, and my throat become dry; everything he was saying is everything that I had been feeling for the longest time now…

"Well…" he looked up towards the ceiling thinking, "I didn't at first…it was actually a movie that I watched that made me think about it" He chuckled slightly.

"A movie? You gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope, that's how it happened. Then after that, I went to talk to Leader-sama about what love feels like, and he told me everything that I had been feeling and everything I saw in that movie was it, so…that's when I went to Sasori-kun and talked to him about it…"

"What did he do about it after you told him?"

"He smiled…and said he felt the same way I did, and we've been together ever since" He smiled at me and got up stretching.

"I hope I didn't bore you with any of that. Well, see ya" With that, he flashed another smile and walked away, leaving me to blink in disbelief.

I think…I might actually be…in…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Aw snap, moar drama! Oh noes! Lol!!1!! I love lolcats x3 I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!

**6**

…what the hell was I gonna do now?! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

After killing a few innocents and performing rituals I headed back to the building and began to pace once more in my room.

"Hey moron, you're bleeding all over the fucking carpet" There went my heart skipping a beat as I heard his voice.

"I'm sorry…" I half said to myself as I watched him walk over to the dresser and take his hood and mask off. I blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath and holding it as he turned around.

He crossed the room back over to the bed and sat down, making himself comfortable. It took a minute to figure out how my legs worked and to walk over to the bed while still maintaining my cool.

As I went to open my mouth, the door opened suddenly and Itachi peered into the room.

"Kakuzu, Leader-sama would like a word with you, if you don't mind" Kakuzu grumbled as he got up and crossed the room to get his mask and hood and walked out of the room, leaving Itachi and myself staring at the opened door.

After a moment, Itachi came in and closed the door behind him, stopping just a few short inches from where I was standing.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something important"

"No…you didn't interrupt anything. Was there something you wanted?" Itachi took another step towards me closing the gap between us, and laid his hand on my chest gently.

"I've been thinking about you…"

"You've been thinking about me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have…" A soft look fell upon his face as he stared at my chest, and a sort of far off look danced in his eyes.

"I've been thinking about if you told him yet or not" I blinked a few times as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Tell him what? That I fucked you?"

"No, not that; about your true feelings" He looked up as my eyes grew wide, and smiled softly.

"Come on now, don't play innocent with me; I know how you truly feel about him"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I do not!" I pushed him away from me and turned to lean on the bedpost, trying to calm myself down.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you have feelings for him, very strong feelings no less that you have to get out and tell him before they make things worse"

"They all ready are!" I turned back towards him and screamed without meaning to, causing him to jump slightly.

I exhaled heavily and began biting my lip. "I'm sorry, all right? This is just really frustrating for me…"

"It's ok" Just then footsteps approached the door, and Itachi came closer to me and put his hand down my pants without warning.

It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to push him away from me before Kakuzu reentered the room, and stood there staring at us…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N OMFJ-S!!!!!! It's time for 20 questions with Kakuzu and Hidan x3 *OMFJ-S is Oh My Frickin Jashin-Sama Lawlz. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!!!!

**7**

An awkward silence fell over the room for a few minutes before Itachi turned his head and winked at me smiling, then left the room.

Kakuzu let out a sigh and began to take his mask and hood off, once again placing them on the dresser and laid back down on his side of the bed.

I had no idea what to do next; I had to stand there like that for some time getting my heart to slow back down so I could hear, and breath…

"Kakuzu, look—"

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep" With that he rolled on his right side and brought the blankets up to his chin, signaling he wanted to go to sleep. I crossed the room and turned the lights off before coming back and laying on my side of the bed, facing the opposite way of him.

"Kakuzu…what do you think about Itachi?"

"What kind of question is that?" He shifted beside me.

"I dunno…I was just curious. I mean, you know he's…"

"Gay? Feh, everyone does" He laughed in his throat as he shifted.

"So…what do you think of that?…being gay I mean"

"If he wants to screw guys, that's his business. I couldn't care either way"

"So, you're ok with that then…?"

"I guess so. Never really thought about it. Why are you asking so many questions like this? It's not like you…"

"I know…I've just been thinking about him, that's all…"

"Just thinking about him? Doesn't look like that's all you were doing"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He had his hand down your pants Hidan…you would never let anyone do that. So, what, do you like him or something? You trying to tell me you're gay with him?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I'm not with him!"

"Oh…I see now…" Just then I felt the bed shift as Kakuzu rolled over towards me, bringing his face close to my ear as he did so.

As I turned my head to face him, I suddenly felt his arm snake around my waist and his hand slip down the waistband of my pants.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"You're not with him, but you are gay, right?" He smirked as he grabbed me, sending a heat through my body. I instinctively reached for his hand and twisted my body away, feeling my heart pound so furiously trying to protest.

"Knock it off!" I brought the blankets to my chin and curled into a tight ball to prevent him from going any further, but part of me didn't want to stop yet…

"Lighten up kid, I wasn't going to do anything; I was just messing around" He backed off.

"Don't do things like that unless you mean it!" My cheeks were burning and my palms were sweating, I had to lick my lips a thousand times for them to feel the tiniest bit moistened, but nothing was working.

"Unless I mean them, huh? That's interesting…" He chuckled, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he did it, which made me turn my head.

"What's interesting…?" He turned back over towards me, this time letting his arm drop on my chest, and his hand went to my check.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I absolutely LOVE this chapter!!!!!!!!!I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!!!!

**8**

There went my fucking heart again…I swear, we were so close we could kiss at any moment…Jashin-sama, I'm dreaming this all, right? There's no way these feelings and thoughts could be within my waking body, could there?

As soon as he gets closer, I'm going to wake to find him at the door bitching for me to get the fuck up, and that we're late for a mission…

…he leaned in closer, letting his eyelids close halfway, and smiled slightly…

…any time now I'm going to wake up…

…my heart sputtered out of control, I thought I was going to vomit…

…any time now…right…????????

"It's about time you allow me, punk" In my confusion he leaned in the rest of the way, and placed his lips on mine…

3…2…1…

………

…I'm still here…? I closed my eyes…

321,321,321,321,321,321…

…I'm still kissing him…

…Jashin-sama…I hate you…this is too easy…it can't be real…but, if it's not real, then…

I threw my arms around him and brought us together closer, kissing him deeper then I would've dared in the waking life.

I felt him smile for a brief second before he started to plant needy kisses on my mouth time after time. We did this for a few minutes before the kisses intensified and I found myself under him.

He leaned up and looked down at me, studying my face and trying to catch his breath.

"You better have meant all of that just now, or I'm going to cut you to ribbons zombie boy" I stared at him hard, trying to look fierce, but he just chuckled.

"You talk too much" He leaned down to kiss me again, but I pulled back.

"I mean it; I'm not just some whore or slut for people to play with and throw away. I wanna go some place with someone, have a relationship, fall in…" I stopped and blinked, unsure of way I just said that.

"Love with? Come on punk, I may be old, but I'm not incapable of loving someone"

"Then…tell me you love me" My heart raced once more.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like a century as we studied each other. Then, his face softened like I'd never seen it do before, and he smiled gently.

"I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm starting to wander if this isn't too much out of character for these two…what do you guys think? Well, nonetheless, enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!**

**9**

"You're not just saying that to fuck me, are you?"

"No, I'm not; I really do mean it Hidan"

"Prove it to me"

"How?" I bit my lip as I tried to think.

"I…uh…" I looked around the room desperately trying to find something.

"You have my word; isn't that proof enough?"

"Yeah, but…how do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't; it's up to you to judge afterwards whether or not you can trust me"

"Afterwards…? You mean…" He brought his face back down towards me, smiling again.

"Yeah…I do" I smiled in turn as he kissed me softly, slowly putting his hand through my hair.

We laid there kissing softly and slowly tracing our fingertips along each other's body for some time, taking in as much as we could of each other as we could get, before Kakuzu pulled back again.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"These…" he said, as he tugged at my pants "have to go" He smirked as he grabbed them and wasted no time in pulling them off and threw them to the floor behind him.

He stayed there like that, just tracing his fingertips down my body as he looked at me…it almost made me feel like he really did love me…

"Quite impressive; would you mind if I saw more…?" I choked on…air or something, I couldn't tell, as he said that.

"Um…" He tugged playfully at the waistband of my boxers as he waited for an answer, and my face grew redder.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden Hidan? You're not scared of me, are you?"

"No, that's not it! I've just…" been thinking about this part for the past couple months now, and can't believe it's finally happening…

"Just what? You're not a virgin, are you?"

"Well…in some aspects I am…"

"How cute; so I guess Jashin teaches chastity too, huh?"

"No, actually he doesn't…I just never really thought about sex before…it never really appealed to me"

"Same here, how sad is that?" We both chuckled and looked at each other for a moment before the laughter faded to silence once more.

"Just, uh…be careful all right? It's painful the first time…"

"All right" With that he leaned back down and kissed me deeply and passionately.

We kissed like that each time, putting our souls and hearts into each one for the other to have as we did so. Occasionally we would roll around, getting a better angle upon which to take the others' clothes the rest of the way off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I warn you now; have a tissue handy! 0w0 I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!**

**10**

After we were both fully nude, we just laid there holding each other as tightly as we could stand, just taking in the feeling of each other's body.

As he breathed or moved even the slightest bit, I felt his stitches rub up against my body, making an interesting feeling each time.

"Do you want me?" He said, pushing himself up. I nodded yes vigorously, and he smiled as he brought my legs up slowly, stopping to look at me once more.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as he lowered himself on top of me. I could feel his length at my entrance and my heart stopped immediately.

If you've ever been on a roller coaster, you know exactly how I feel right now. The coaster goes up a hill that seems to go on forever as slowly as it can possibly go, and once at the top, it stops…for as long as it wants.

You're left wandering when it will plummet down the other side, and hoping to Jashin that you don't fly out of your seat as it does so.

Right now, I'm at the top of the fucking hill…waiting for gravity to hurl me in a direction that I can never come back from…

…the point of no return. Here I am. Nothing will be the same after this; Jashin, am I ready? I…I'm scared…! No, wait, not now! I can't do this now!

FUCK, I'M MAKING A MISTAKE! I love him, I can't let this ruin everything!!!!! It always ruins things after!! I worked too hard for things to be fucked up now!!!

"Kakuzu" I gripped his arm shaking "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Things won't be the same after this…what if this ruins our friendship, and our ability to be a team?"

"Of course things are going to change, that's what happens after a couple admits their feelings and has sex for the first time. Good or bad, we're not going to let this affect our teamwork and fighting abilities" He leaned down and kissed me as softly as he could.

"Things will be all right, you'll see Hidan" I wanted to believe him, dear Jashin I really did…but there was something preventing it. Maybe this is normal…to feel these kinds of emotions before being taken for the first time…

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I'm just nervous"

"Don't worry so much, just close your eyes again" I did as I was told, and took another deep breath to quiet my nerves.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SKIP THIS PART AND GET ON WITH SMEXYNESS!!!I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!**

**11**

He pushed himself in slowly until the entire tip was in, and I winced a bit. After shifting and taking a couple breaths, he continued in slowly.

"Unf…" I winced as half his length was now inside. I'll admit…it felt terrible. I could feel my eyes start to well up in the corners, and hot pain surge through my entire lower half.

"Should I continue?"

"Ya…just, slowly" I said through gritted teeth. As he continued in, he grabbed my length and started to pump slowly, taking my mind off of the pain a little.

After about fifteen minutes of the awkward start, we finally started to pick up the speed, and passion. The speed was slow, more then half the speed I used with Itachi, but it felt wonderful and did the job nicely.

More then once I sank my nails into his back and bit and kissed his neck, sending shivers down his back, and moans to escape his mouth.

He pulled out after sometime, and before I could ask what was wrong, he pushed me on my stomach and forced my ass in the air, and entered me without hesitating. The speed intensified with this new position, making me clench my hand into a fist to take my mind off the pain.

"Kuzu, ah…" His grip tightened as I moaned, and he began to go faster.

"Kuzu, Kakuzu!!!! Ahh…unf…" I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment…please Jashin, not yet, not til he comes…

"Hidaannnn…" He moaned, almost screamed, in turn. He then reached down and started pumping my length in rhythm of his thrusts, making my entire body buck in agreement.

I wanted to hold him, to plant hot passionate kisses all over his body, but this fucking position…it's driving me crazy!

"Kuzu…if you wanna take me like this…lets do it up against the wall or something…I can't stand not being close to your body…" He pulled out and I flipped on my back as he lowered himself on top of me, crashing in to a passionate kiss.

I threw my arms around his neck and he helped me up, all the meanwhile maintaining the kiss. We remained as close as we could to one another as we made our way towards one of the walls, thankfully not tripping in the process.

My back slammed against the wall, and with that we continued our passion play, driving the other as wild as we could. Kakuzu aimed his kisses lower and lower each time, until he was at my waist, and started nipping between the kisses.

After a moment, he took my length in one hand, and smothered it with his entire mouth and tongue, keeping up the pace he had for my upper body.

It was an odd feeling of warm, wet, soft, and…whatever the hell those stitches were made out of. Every now and then they slightly tickled, but the rest of his mouth was affectively making me forget about the oddness.

I grabbed his hair as my hips started to buck, sending my manhood even farther in to his mouth. He didn't allow this pleasure to last long, as he soon after pulled away from me, and smirked.

As he stood, he gently turned me around so that I was flat against the wall, and started to kiss my neck and shoulders.

"Ready for another go?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy this past weekend here at my mum's, so I couldn't really write any. Don't worry though! I'll be back home and writing soon! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED!**

**12**

"What the fuck kind of a question is that?!" I felt him smirk as his hands traveled along my back, finally resting on my waist.

He wasted no time in plunging back in to me, continuing with the speed in which we left off with. His hands snaked around the front of my waist, wrapping one hand around me and bringing me closer to him, and the other slowly started to stroke my length.

The pleasure had increased ten fold in this new position, so much so that I let out moan after moan in agreement. Kakuzu held me closer as his thrusts increased, and started kissing my neck and shoulder with it.

"Ka…kuzu…" I growled, pawing at the wall above me. Kakuzu withdrew his hand from my waist and laced his fingers through mine, holding it tightly there on the wall.

"Kuzu…faster…please…" The words were barely out of my mouth before he picked up the speed. I grabbed his hand tighter and spread my legs wider, giving him a better angle to work with.

"Kuzu…you're a god…this feels so…fucking wonderful…nnngh" I smiled as a tear escaped my eye, nuzzling the wall happily.

"I can say the same about you…you're body keeps healing itself, and you feel like a virgin each time I thrust; it's driving me wild" His voice was raw and hot with passion, coming out in an almost animalistic kind of way.

"Thank Jashin-sama…right?" I smiled again, turning my head as far as I could to see him.

"For once, yeah I think I will" He leaned in and kissed the side of my mouth, continuing to make love to me. He was giving my body everything it wanted and needed when it asked for it; it's almost like we've done this before.

Everything was happening so perfectly…better then any time that I had ever dreamed or thought of. It's like Jashin-sama was rewarding me for good behavior or something…after this I'm going to kill an entire village in his name in gratitude.

"Hidan…I can feel it…I'm almost there" I shifted my body so that he could get a better angle, and he immediately plunged in as far as he could reach, making him hit my sweet spot and sending shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body.

"Kuzu…yeah…right there…don't stop til you make it…I wanna feel you cum in me" Dear sweet Jashin-sama, it sounds like I'm in a porno…not that I'm complaining, but…fuck this is hot!

He took his other hand and began to pump me with as much speed as he could muster while still fucking me, sending me closer to the top.

"Hidaannnn, ungh!" As he screamed, I felt him release his seed in to me, holding my body as close as I could possibly be to him.

"Kuzu…!" A half second later, I shot off on the wall and his hand, panting with pleasure.

We caught our breath and he pulled out as slowly as he could, kissing my neck and shoulders as lightly and sweetly as he could. Once he was out all of the way, I turned putting my back against the wall, as he leaned down to meet me in a soft tender kiss.

He pulled back smiling and took my hand, leading me back to the bed. I didn't realize how exhausted my body was until I laid down, barely noticing Kakuzu putting his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"Hidan…"

"Hn?" I shifted to hold his hand, closing my eyes.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"I love you to Kuzu"


End file.
